nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas
Nicholas Walsh is a main character in the first half of the fifth season, New Frontier, as the incumbent Vice President of the Virtual Magic Kingdom and a close friend of President Amy. He was a recurring character in the sixth season before being upgraded to a main character for the seventh season. His first appearance was in "The Cabinet." In terms of the series narrative, Nicholas was the Vice President to Amy who later inadvertently became President when he accidentally betrayed Amy on the witness stand during her impeachment trial. The two later reconciled and worked together to overthrow Xerxes. They later married. Nicholas is based on Nicholas Welch, the founder of OVMK. The events surrounding the both of them are expected to parallel. Appearances ''New Frontier'' Nicholas made his first appearance in the third episode, "The Cabinet" in which he was a part of the meeting between Amy and her cabinet surrounding the issue of Tomorrowland. He is an opponent to war and a loyal supporter of Amy. In the titular episode, "The Vice President," Nicholas is approached by Grace and Aaron with an ersatz petition to have Amy overthrown. Perturbed by the document, he arranges for a trial so that Amy can be acquitted. However, the trial fails when he accidentally indicates her. He subsequently becomes President of the Virtual Magic Kingdom. In "The Impeachment," it is told that his behavior in the trial severely damaged the relationship between the people and the government, pushing the Edwardian Congress to impeach him as well. He resigned, allowing Grace to take the Presidency. Nicholas did not appear again until "The Army," when he made a quick cameo alongside Amy. He revealed his ernest love for her and his developments on his secret hunt for Xerxes. He returned for the finale in a tense scene in which he killed Aaron for his involvement with Xerxes. Producers announced after the season that Amy and Nicholas were engaged. ''Renaissance'' Nicholas returned in "Operation Blele" alongside Amy. He assumed the role of Vice President of VMK. In "Until Death Do Us Part," he married Amy. In "The Catalyst," he and Amy were forced into the Cute or Boot Game. His opponent is his dead grandmother. He survives and announces he and Amy's first child. ''Battlefield'' Nicholas returned in "Hope" at the celebration of his daughter's birth. He gives an awkward speech before the statue explodes. He too is uploaded into the Mission. He returned in "Knowledge" alongside Mets the Mailman. The two were instructed to find ESMERALDA's knowledge. Once completed, they received the letter 'A' on their scrolls. ''2016 Specials'' Nick returned with Amy and his daughter, Zira, in "Blue Butterfly Day." On the eponymous Blue Butterfly Day, Nick and his wife were kidnapped by Absolem and her followers. They wanted to instate an anarchist state in VMK. Nick was able to escape from his bonds and call the Cult of Gallifrey, ensuring their rescue. Character Namesake Nicholas' name is taken directly from the person on whom he is based, though his real world counterpart was known as "Nick." Walsh is a take on Welch, the real Nicholas' last name. Trivia *Nicholas's apparently weak façade is a play on Nicholas Welch's inability to fight the allegations against his team, leading to OVMK's closure after only seven days. *Like Amy, Nicholas' role in the series declined after his impeachment. In fact, he has not appeared since then. Because of his "Main" character status, producers hope to be able to reenter him into the season. Category:Characters Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Renaissance Characters Category:Battlefield Characters